monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain's Curse
Captain's Curse was a 1941 Willy's monster truck owned by FELD Entertainment and Live Nation from 2007-2016. The truck was originally owned and driven by Pablo Huffaker as the successor to his old truck Blacksmith. It wasn't until 2008 when he turned Captain's Curse over to FELD, who then placed Alex Blackwell behind the wheel. History In 2007, Pablo Huffaker debuted Captain's Curse as the new truck from his team Racesource. The truck was also the successor to his old truck Blacksmith. The truck made its first public appearance in March at Monster Jam World Finals 8, winning Freestyle with a score of 34. In 2008, Pablo sold the Captain's Curse name to FELD Motorsports while Racesource kept the chassis. The chassis was turned into Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles while Captain's Curse received a new one and placed Alex Blackwell behind the wheel. The truck was also paired with Rod Schmidt's Grave Digger as its teammate. In 2009, the truck became well known for its infamous crash during Monster Jam World Finals 10 during the racing finals versus Maximum Destruction. The trucks were racing down Thunder Alley and, approaching the turn, the throttle on the Captain's Curse truck got stuck, causing it to tumble into the stadium seats, landing about 15 feet from spectators and only about 10 feet from a camera operator. It turned out, Alex had deliberately flipped the truck into the stands to avoid crashing into the wall head on. Thankfully, the truck only landed in a section of the stands that was closed off for safety reasons, as a result, nobody was injured, however, some portions of the stands (mainly fences) were damaged, but were repaired as it seems. Infamously, the crash was not aired on Speed's episode of the show, namely due to controversy circling monster trucks after 2 unrelated deaths earlier that year. Despite FELD's attempt to censor the crash, however, it has since been uploaded to YouTube and has earned over 4 million views. In 2010, after two years with Grave Digger, Captain's Curse received a new touring partner, Batman. In 2012, Captain's Curse was shelved as Alex drove the new Wolverine truck for the season. The only event the truck competed in 2012 was at the World Finals, driven by Pablo Huffaker once again. In 2013, Captain's Curse was revived with a brand new chassis as well as a new inverted paint scheme. Alex Blackwell also returned to the truck. In September 2015, rumors began that Captain's Curse would be retiring in 2016 after a similar, more updated truck known as Pirate's Curse, was revealed. This later proved to be false as Captain's Curse was still run in 2016 together with the latter truck. In 2017, Alex Blackwell transferred to Megalodon, and Captain's Curse was put on indefinite hiatus. A render of a 3D-bodied Captain's Curse was found, but never came to be. In 2019, the truck is featured in the video game Monster Jam Steel Titans, despite being on hiatus. World Finals Appearances * 2007 - Pablo Huffaker (won freestyle) * 2008 - Alex Blackwell * 2009 - Alex Blackwell (crashed into stands due to brakes being lost during the final race, can't freestyle) * 2010 - Alex Blackwell * 2011 - Alex Blackwell * 2012 - Pablo Huffaker * 2013 - Alex Blackwell * 2014 - Alex Blackwell * 2015 - Alex Blackwell Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam (video game) * Monster Jam: Urban Assault * Monster Jam: Path of Destruction * Monster Jam (mobile game) * Monster Jam Battlegrounds * Monster Jam: Crush It! * Monster Jam Steel Titans Trivia * Captain's Curse is one of four trucks to make its official debut at the World Finals, the others being Hot Wheels (in 2002), Nitro Circus (in 2009), and Coty Saucier's Ford F-150 Monster Energy (in 2015). *When the truck was redesigned in 2013, it featured a "Fear The Curse" slogan placed at the trucks tailgate. The same year, Blue Thunder, another redesigned piece for 2013, also featured a slogan at its tailgate which said "Feel The Energy". These phrases however, weren't advertised nor pointed out by Monster Jam. To why these slogans were placed is unknown. *Unlike other FELD Motorsports owned trucks, the Captain's Curse chassis was custom built. It had a slimmer cab design in order to fit the trucks body onto its roll-cage. Gallery captain'scurseconceptart.png|Concept art in the 2011 yearbook Captain's+Curse_Neil+Day3.jpg|The original sketch Captain's+Curse_Neil+Day4.jpg|The first body being wrapped cptcurs207a-1.jpg|At its debut bf0b32d3-07e1-42d7-91dc-a4cf78cde973.jpg|Captain's Curse at World Finals 8 wf807029.jpg|Ditto wf8019.jpg|Ditto 2190279003 591ab76b39.jpg|Captain's Curse 2008-2012 Monster Jam World Finals - Racing crash into stands!!!|Monster Jam World Finals 10 Captain's Curse crash Captains_Curse.jpg|Captain's Curse, Crashing into the stands Screenshot_2018-10-28-11-33-15.png Screenshot_20190415-161747.jpg Screenshot_20190415-161803.jpg Screenshot_20190415-161808.jpg Screenshot_20190416-163047.jpg|Captain's Curse after the World Finals 10 crash Screenshot_20190416-163051.jpg IMG_0967.JPG captin'scursePR.jpg|Black Original render 405830_459168437503495_535397020_n.png|Alternate render cc.jpg|Captain's Curse circa 2013 0734afb2-2b08-45d7-acaf-b6e7c9cc67b1.jpg|Captain's Curse 2013-2016 Ce-deumWQAI_fT0.jpg captaintoy.jpg|Red Hot Wheels toy 2014 SE-DD Captains Curse-Zombie 1 (2).jpg|Black Hot Wheels toy 2017 CH06-Captains Curse (2).jpg|Chrome Hot Wheels toy 2010 SE-MD Captains Curse (3).jpg|Jaded from the 2010 Hot Wheels Monster Duo 2-Pack Captainknex.jpg|K'Nex toy. A standard sized version was never released captainplush2007.jpg|Red Plush Truck captainplush2013.jpg|Black Plush Truck captainrc.jpg|Traxxas R/C Captain's Curse Logo.png|Logo captain'scurseconcept.jpg|Truck layout C.C.SplitFace.jpg|Hood art C.C.Skeleton1.jpg|Skeleton art C.C.Human.jpg|Human art Blacksmithrender.jpg|Captain's Curse's Digital render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Racesource Category:Trucks On Hiatus Category:Trucks that debuted in 2007 Category:American Trucks Category:Willys Trucks